1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of suspension thrust bearingthrust bearings used, in particular, in motor vehicles on the telescopic suspension struts of the steered wheels.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A suspension thrust bearing usually includes an upper race and a lower race between which are placed rolling elements, in the form of balls or rollers.
A suspension thrust bearing is usually placed at the top of the suspension strut between a lower metal cup that also acts as a seat for a suspension spring, and an upper element secured to the vehicle body. The spring of the suspension device is installed around the rod of the damper piston whose end is secured to an elastic support block. The suspension thrust bearing allows a rotating motion between the spring cup, able to rotate, and the elastic support block that is attached to the vehicle body. The relative angular movement between the spring cup and the elastic block is the result of a turning of the steered wheel and/or the compression of the suspension spring.
The suspension thrust bearing also transmits the axial loads between the spring and the vehicle body.
From document FR 2,779,096, a suspension thrust bearing device is known in which the rolling bearing includes an upper race placed inside a cap in contact with the elastic support block and a lower race in direct contact with the cup. The rolling bearing includes a cage fitted with sealing lips to seal the bearing.
However, the bearing seal thus obtained is not satisfactory. Specifically, the suspension thrust rolling bearings are situated under the vehicle body and in the near vicinity of the wheels which, particularly during rainy weather, splash pollutants likely to enter the bearing.
Pollution of the bearing by external elements may, in the long run, adversely affect the operation of the bearing.